1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cellulosic material, a cellulosic member, and a recorded material.
2. Related Art
Cellulose is a recyclable resource and is accumulated abundantly on earth, and also has excellent biocompatibility and degradability, and therefore is an environmentally friendly material. Accordingly, cellulose has attracted attention recently, and its effective utilization has been demanded (see, for example, JP-A-7-268724).
However, in the related art, cellulose is mainly used to produce paper products including printing paper such as plain paper, corrugated cardboard, and the like, and other than these, it is merely used to produce fibers (cellulose fibers) and the like. Therefore, there was a problem that various advantageous characteristics of cellulose are not fully utilized.